


Day 20: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Wrapping Presents, mentions of other exo members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: “Do you want to help? It’d be cute to put bows on each of these. I can wrap, and you can bow!”“But you didn’t get the sticky ones. All we have is actual ribbon."“C’mon. I’ll teach you.”Or...Where Baekhyun is a disaster at wrapping presents and his boyfriend Chanyeol has to come to the rescue before the Christmas party that night.





	Day 20: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> In my house, I'm like Chanyeol and the designated present wrapper. I've even had to wrap my own presents from my sister before :D

Baekhyun awkwardly sat surrounded by his half wrapped presents as he waited for Chanyeol to come home. He didn’t want to count how many paper cuts littered his fingers just from the wrapping paper and the little pieces of tape stuck in random places on his body. It was embarrassing that he had to call Chanyeol to tell him of his problem, but the younger didn’t seem bothered at all. In fact, he seemed almost excited to help his boyfriend wrap presents.

But Baekhyun was a full-grown man with a college degree. He should be able to figure out how to work the wrapping paper and scissors and tape and ribbons and whatever else was mocking Baekhyun right now.

It was tradition to get each of their friends one normal priced gift and then a Secret Santa to get a more expensive one. None of them talked to their families much and so they all fell together in college, replacing their mothers and fathers with numerous brothers instead. This year, Baekhyun had to get something for Sehun and Chanyeol for Minseok. Out of everyone, they were some of the easiest to buy for.

Being the avid gamer he is, Sehun had been wanting a new gaming chair that Baekhyun had picked out almost last month. It was in a perfectly rectangle box and Baekhyun still didn’t even attempt to wrap it. Minseok’s three different expensive coffee beans wasn’t even in a square-like shape. Baekhyun shuddered just thinking of trying to wrap it nicely like Chanyeol had managed.

Baekhyun laid his face in the carpet and let out a half-strangled moan. Chanyeol needed to get home before the stress did Baekhyun in. The party was tonight at seven at Baekhyun had nothing to show for his attempts at wrapping since eight this morning. As if some other worldly person heard Baekhyun’s internal pleas and wishes, Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s key in the door. He hastily hid Chanyeol’s own presents in his room.

When he came back out, Chanyeol was looking at the mess in the living room. He looked to his boyfriend with wide and disbelieving eyes that he had failed this badly.

“This is…”

“Just fix it,” Baekhyun pouted. He wanted everything to be perfect and that certainly wasn’t going to happen with him. Chanyeol patted Baekhyun on the head and pecked him on the lips.

“Keep me company? We have only two hours, I might get too stressed if you’re not here with me,” Chanyeol flirted. Baekhyun rolled his eyes but followed the taller into the fray anyways. “You’re lucky mine are already wrapped.”

“I tried at least,” Baekhyun said. “Last year I made you do it all without trying.”

“That was almost better,” Chanyeol answered without looking up. He had begun to pull the right amount of wrapping paper out for Sehun’s chair’s box. “You gave me two weeks! Not two hours!”

Baekhyun didn’t answer as he plopped down next to Chanyeol. He laid his head down on his shoulder, but soon lifted it when Chanyeol began to wrap the box. The younger was moving too much to be comfortable and Baekhyun pouted again. Nothing was going right today.

The chair was wrapped and shoved to the side under the tree. All Chanyeol’s had been placed underneath it for the month of December and Baekhyun wanted to open all of them. Chanyeol usually kept it a secret for what he bought everyone but for his Secret Santa. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had no choice but to show what he picked out.

“Who is this for?” Chanyeol asked as he held up a bath bomb and face mask set. “Wait, Junmyeon?”

“He’s so stressed! Like all of the time!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he laid on the floor next to Chanyeol. “It can’t hurt, right?” Chanyeol laughed and wrapped it in seconds. Baekhyun was a little jealous at just how easily he did it and without much concentration, either.

 

“Do you want to help? It’d be cute to put bows on each of these. I can wrap, and you can bow!”

“But you didn’t get the sticky ones. All we have is actual ribbon,” Baekhyun said with a sigh.

“C’mon. I’ll teach you.”

Chanyeol sorted through the mess of ripped paper lying about before finding the roll of silver and red ribbon. His boyfriend sat to the side watching how Chanyeol unraveled a good length before folding it over with his fingers and applying a small amount of tape to hold it in place against the top of the present. He waved Baekhyun over and had him practice on a piece of discarded paper. And it turned out about as well as Baekhyun was expecting.

The failure earned a round of giggles from Chanyeol. Before he had the chance to call the taller out on it, Chanyeol was moving in so he was behind Baekhyun’s back and his arms were wrapped around the smaller. He held Baekhyun’s fingers and guided them through the motion with a new piece of ribbon. It ended up perfect.

Now all that was left was to curl the ends. Chanyeol demonstrated first as he held the ribbon against one blade of the scissors and pulled it along the edge. Baekhyun tried and this tie, ended up with a cut finger.

“Ow! Ow!”

Chanyeol grabbed his finger in an instant. There wasn’t any blood, the cut was too shallow for that, but he still placed a butterfly kiss on the tip of it. Baekhyun blushed but didn’t pull his finger away until Chanyeol was really getting too distracted kissing it and then moving on to Baekhyun’s lips instead of wrapping.

“We don’t have that much time, Yeollie!” Baekhyun cried when Chanyeol moved in for another kiss.

“Make it my Christmas present?”

“Well, if you don’t want what I actually bought you…” Baekhyun teased. He pretended to ignore the way Chanyeol sputtered and tried to explain that he wanted _both_ as presents now. The shorter smiled and kissed him ‘for good luck while wrapping’.

Chanyeol moved on to a pair of shoes. Opening the box, he took out one of the ballet flats. “Jongin?”

“He said something about going through pairs like crazy during rehearsal,” Baekhyun said. “I think all of us got him a pair!”

Next was a no-spill coffee mug. “I’m guessing either… Minseok or Yixing.” Chanyeol held up the box with the mug as if to examine it like a precious gem. He held a hand up and stroked his chin.

“Minseok of course!”

“What about the sweater?”

Chanyeol was in the middle of folding a soft, oversized sweater with a simple design on it. He pressed down the sleeves and Baekhyun had to remind himself that the only reason Chanyeol was good at folding clothes and presents as because he worked at a clothing store in high school. Not because he was naturally talented or anything. Baekhyun wouldn’t accept it.

“Jongdae. Minseok keeps the house freezing and I swear to God, I don’t want to hear him complain about it one more time. I might just rip his mouth off.”

His boyfriend snorted as he taped one of the sides down. “Figures. I take it the pan thing is for Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun nodded and handed him the Bundt pan once Jongdae’s was wrapped and under the tree. “I had to ask him what a ‘Bundt pan’ was. It’s not going to be much of a surprise to him…”

Kyungsoo’s present was wrapped and done in seconds. “That leaves the neck pillow as Yixing’s.”

Baekhyun nodded with a sigh. He was getting tired watching the repetitive motions of Chanyeol wrapping all the gifts. Well, not all of them. “How much time do we have?”

“Um… thirty minutes. But we still have to shower and get dressed,” Chanyeol said with the reminder of dressing somewhat presentable rather than in basketball shorts and a hoodie that was too big even for Chanyeol hanging off his shoulders.

Baekhyun nodded and took the roll of paper, tape, and scissors from Chanyeol’s hands. He still had to attempt to wrap Chanyeol’s in a somewhat presentable matter. Chanyeol got up as he did and kissed Baekhyun one more time on the cheek before heading into the shower himself. Baekhyun planned to join him later on once the damn thing was wrapped.

In their room, Baekhyun was cursing just looking at the thing. It was the complete box set to a book series Chanyeol had got addicted to. It should be simple with the normal shape, but Baekhyun learned that that didn’t matter with Sehun’s present.

Chanyeol had only been in the shower for about five minutes before Baekhyun was already calling it quits. The books were in a box inside an online shipping box, meaning Baekhyun could ruin the outside as much as he wanted to. This was his only viable option for getting the present wrapped anymore. He cut out squares to the size of each side to the box and grabbed the tape. Each piece was taped to the side.

He finally finished after using six different pieces of paper. Baekhyun left the scraps on their bed and went to place the present under the tree. Chanyeol was still in the shower, and Baekhyun decided that he deserved something after trying all day to wrap presents.

Maybe that could be part of his Christmas present, too.


End file.
